dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Archives
These are the Dark Parables Archives. It is a place to collect all of the diary entries, letters, documents and other archivable information from throughout the Dark Parables world. Pop-up Notes can be found here, as well as similar images from all other Dark Parables games. You can consider these pages an "evidence locker" of sorts, collecting pertinent "photographs" and documents from the Fairytale Detective's adventures. A good rule of thumb: If it has text (or fake text) on it, it probably belongs here. Games with a large number of images may be given their own Archive page to save on load times. Curse of Briar Rose & Spindle Room Secrets To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. King & Queen Graves.jpg|The Royal Graves Cobr king tombstone.jpg|The King's Tombstone Cobr queen tombstone.jpg|The Queen's Tombstone Srs-arc-tomb-plaque.jpg|Plaques on the Tomb Srs-arc-control-board.jpg|Spindle Control Board The Exiled Prince & The Frozen Lair To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. Tep-unknown-grave.png|Unknown Grave|link=File:Tep-unknown-grave.png Skeleton.jpg|Rach Neumann's Remains|link=File:Skeleton.jpg Old tabloid.jpg|1920s Newspaper|link=File:Old_tabloid.jpg Rach neumann.jpg|Rach's Journal|link=File:Rach_neumann.jpg Tep-arc-rach-map.png|Rach's Map|link=File:Tep-arc-rach-map.png Tep-arc-blueprint-map.png|Underground Kingdom Blueprint|link=File:Tep-arc-blueprint-map.png Tep-james-note.png|Ancient Wand Note|link=File:Tep-james-note.png Tep-marionette-theater-blueprint.png|Marionette Theater Blueprint|link=File:Tep-marionette-theater-blueprint.png Tep-potion-instructions.png|James' Note About Potions|link=File:Tep-potion-instructions.png Tep-secret-map-pier-2.png|Secret Map to Frog Antidote|link=File:Tep-secret-map-pier-2.png Tep-seafaring-map.png|Tattered Seafaring Map|link=File:Tep-seafaring-map.png Tep-frog-potion-recipe.png|Frog Potion Recipe|link=File:Tep-frog-potion-recipe.png Tep-stone-book-document.jpg|Stone Book Document|link=File:Tep-stone-book-document.jpg Tep-arrow-james-note.jpg|Uncursed Potion Note|link=File:Tep-arrow-james-note.jpg Tep-james-note-circle.jpg|Transmutation Circle Note|link=File:Tep-james-note-circle.jpg Details pertinent to the death of the godmother.jpg|Death of the Godmother Document Snow white diary shard.jpg|Snow White's Diary Rise of the Snow Queen & Hansel and Gretel To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expend to the right. Snow white tale.jpg|Snow White Tale Gwyn locket.jpg|Inscription Inside Gwyn's Locket Stepmother diary.jpg|Note Written by Evil Stepmother The Red Riding Hood Sisters & The Boy Who Cried Wolf (Bonus Game) To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. Mist account.jpg Raphael diary.jpg Eldra's diary.jpg Mist king bones.jpg Boy witch table.jpg The Final Cinderella & The Oriental Cinderella To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. Katherine_invitation.jpg|Katherine Belloni's Invitation|link=File:Katherine_invitation.jpg amelia pinocchio note.jpg|Pinocchio's Letter from Amelia|link=File:amelia pinocchio note.jpg geppetto pinocchio note.jpg|Pinocchio's Letter from Geppetto|link=File:geppetto pinocchio note.jpg Prince shan letter.jpg|Shan Mao's Response to Her Prince's Marriage Proposal|link=File:Prince shan letter.jpg Shan prince letter.jpg|Shan Mao's Letter To Her Prince|link=File:Shan prince letter.jpg Jack and the Sky Kingdom & Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. Jacks diary.jpg|Jack's Diary Emmas letter.jpg|Emma's Letter To Jack Hughs desk.jpg Hughs photo.jpg Skykingdom map.jpg Ballad of Rapunzel & The Thumbelina Curse To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide & Trusty John and King Bluebeard To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. Queen of Sands & The Seven Ravens To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. Goldilocks and the Fallen Star & The Golden Slumber To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree & A Fable of Two Hearts To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. The Thief and the Tinderbox & Journey of Atonement To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. Tinder-wedding-invitation.jpg|Prince Gwyn And Gerda's Wedding Invitation TT&TTB Note About Dog Guardians.jpg|Note About Dog Guardians|link=File:TT&TTB Note About Dog Guardians.jpg Tinder-note-on-photo.jpg|Gerda's Note To Kai TT&TTB Snow White's Note To Gerda.jpg|Snow White's Letter To Gerda TT&TTB Rasputin's Letter.jpg TT&TTB Kai's Love Poem.jpg|Kai's Poem about Gerda|link=File:TT&TTB Kai's Love Poem.jpg TT&TTB Rasputin's Diary.jpg TT&TTB Rasputin's Note On Elemental Seals.jpg|Rasputin's Note about Elemental Seals|link=File:TT&TTB Rasputin's Note On Elemental Seals.jpg Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow & Out of the Shadows To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. Count Leofric's Letter.jpg Joseph's note about Sun and Moon Artefacts.jpg Duchess Letter.jpg Duke Herman's Letter.jpg Mystery letter.jpg Return of the Salt Princess & Moonlight Romance To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. The Match Girl's Lost Paradise & The King's Fiery Clothes To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of this game, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. Portrait of the Stained Princess To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of this game, click here. Cursery & Humpty Dumpty Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. Category:Reference Category:Archives Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:Spindle Room Secrets Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Frozen Lair Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Trusty John and King Bluebeard Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Seven Ravens Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Golden Slumber Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:A Fable of Two Hearts Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Journey of Atonement Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Out of the Shadows Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:The King's Fiery Clothes Category:Cursery Category:Cursery:Humpty Dumpty